How I Met Your Father
by LadyHarpy
Summary: Saguaro's children never questioned her before, but when the eldest becomes curious about how she met their father a bed time story like no other unfolds. (Gaara x OC)
1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet, only the sound of water running from the kitchen and dishes lightly clinking together could be heard as someone seemed to be tidying up. That was common for that time of day though, the hot dessert sun beating in through the window, giving a rather comfortable spot for the cat to spread out and be lazily while the shade was ice cold, thanks to the air conditioner running full blast. There was stillness to the home, but it didn't seem to last long as the sound of a stamped approached at an alarming rate. The person cleaning simply sighed, knowing that all their hard work was about to be ruined…

"OKAASAN~ WE'RE HOME!" Shouted a rather rowdy sounding boy; the jeers and chatter of several more children not too far behind him.

"Of course you are…" The woman tiredly mumbled under her breath before chuckling to herself. "I'm in the kitchen!"

The pattering of suddenly bare feet soon stomped through, a wave of giggles and laughter pouring into the room as the kitchen was swarmed and the barrage of voices hit the working mother.

"Mama! I finally hit the center of the target with my kunai today!"

"Okaasan, Okaasan you aren't going to believe what happened in class today, Mei sensei totally got pranked and-

"I was training with my sensei today and I finally mastered that taijutsu move he was teaching me! Wanna see?"

The woman gave a small sigh, laughing a little as she pulled away from her dishes and turned to her kids, arms still dripping with water and soap as she started to round them all up. "Alright, alright! Hold on you lot. You just got home and I've still got some chores to finish up. How about you all go put away your things and wash up, I'll put out some crackers and tea for you all when you're all changed and relaxed. _Then_ , you can bombard me with what happened today. Okay?"

"Hai!" Came the resounding response. The parade ran off after that, leaving her once more in silence as the chatter and shouting drifted deeper into the home. Left in peace, she returned to her work, hurrying a little more now as she raced against the clock. Dishes were left to dry in the drying rack once they were done, a plate of crackers set on the kitchen table while water was boiled for tea. Just as the water was ready, the first set of feet trotted into the kitchen. The eldest child had finished first, like he always did.

"Okaasan, I got to show you my new move! It kicks butt…literally!"

"Not in the house, you can show me in the yard after dinner."

"Aww…Come on!"

"Do I have to remind you of what happened the last time you did taijutsu in the house?" She reprimanded, raising an eyebrow at her son as the young boy paled slightly before laughing nervously.

"…I'll wait."

The boy stepped back, pulling up a chair and taking some crackers from the plate. Munching silently, he sat back as his mother brought over the tea, pouring him a cup which he took happily as more children came in.

"Okaasan? Did you wash my purple shirt? I can't find it." A pretty girl asked curiously, her identical twin soon following, said shirt in her arms.

"It got put in my drawer again." The second girl replied lightly, moving on to sit next to her brother. Taking the shirt happily, the first twin pulled it on over her tang top before hopping into a seat herself.

Eating in content silence, the trio was peaceful for a moment while their mother went about wiping off the kitchen counters. Several more feet pattered in, a pair of boys and finally the youngest, a little girl. The boys were holding onto the little girl's hands, swinging her as she giggled loudly. They were barely tall enough to do so but that didn't stop them in the slightest. The last three wandered to the table, taking the left over seats there, the youngest being tucked onto a booster seat and given a glass of juice instead. With all the kids finally seated and eating, the stillness of the home returned once more.

"Okaasan?" Spoke up the oldest boy.

…For a second anyway.

"Yeah?" The woman said, turned from her work on the counters and wandering towards the fridge. She wasn't answered for the longest time, just going about pulling out whatever she could for dinner when suddenly he decided to finally respond.

"How did you meet Otoosan?"

There was another sudden silence, this time though from their mother as the woman slowly stood up and turned to look at her children. It seemed the question had surprised them all as they glanced to their older brother before looking at their mother, back and forth again and again. She wasn't upset, but it was a rather odd question to just bring up without warning. Putting a hand on her hip she smiled at her son curiously. "What brought that up?"

"Well…we were talking about ourselves today during training, a team bonding exercise. We all started talking about our families and I realized that…I was the only one who couldn't talk about my parents. I mean…Everyone knows you guys so there wasn't anything new I could share. I got to thinking about it and realized that there is only one thing I don't know about you…and that's how you and Otoosan met."

"I…never told you guys?" She responded with a question, looking over her children almost surprised as they all nodded in reply. "I…Well, I suppose it just never came up. With your father's work and my own, plus the house work…have I _really_ never told you?"

"Oh, Okaasan! Please tell us! Please!" The twin girls begged in skilled unison. "We just have to know!"

"Ugh, I don't want to hear about them kissing!" One of the younger boys protested.

"Actually, your father and I didn't kiss in the beginning…That's not how relationships work hun." Their mother spoke softly, patting her little son's head gently before she turned to look at the food she was collecting. "It's too long of a story to tell though, and I have to get dinner star-"

There was a gust of wind suddenly, a chair clattering to the floor where the eldest had been. Shocked, they all blinked in surprise only to jump as the eldest slid back in, slamming into one of the walls from his speed. Stumbling he picked his chair back up and slammed a small wallet on the table, packed full with mission earned funds. "I'll…I'll buy dinner!" He gasped, panting loudly as he fell onto the table. The twin sisters glanced between each other for a moment before running off as well.

"Ah, no sweetie- Girls get back here-"

"Me too! I'll help pay too!"

"Take my savings!"

The girls had returned before their mother could stop them, one holding a pink wallet and the other grasping a purple piggy bank, upside down and ready for the cork in the bottom to be ripped out. The oldest trio all stared down their mother with wide excited eyes, money in hand while they pouted at her. "Please Okaasan! Tell us the story!"

The younger trio began to chant, demanding the story as well. She was outnumbered, six to one. There was no winning this battle, and honestly there were worst things a group of rowdy children could be demanding. With a small laugh she motioned with her hand to be quiet, the group doing so instantly. "Alright…I'll tell the story."

"Yeah!"

"But you better put that money right back where you all found it! Save it for something better than food. I'll order us some takeout closer to dinner, but for now I want you all to finish tidying up the kitchen for me. I've got to go set something for the story. I'll be in the living room when you are all done. Understand? I want it spotless in here."

The older trio saluted quickly before rushing off to start getting things cleaned up from their snacking. Leaving her children to go gather up the mentioned item, it seemed that she was only gone for a moment before she came back and found that all her children were neatly sitting around the living room, even her youngest having been moved to the floor while holding onto a ratty old teddy that had seen better days. The tea and crackers had been moved to the coffee table, with the addition of a seventh cup that was piping hot for her. Chuckling, she revealed the large photo album in her arms as she walked over to the couch, sitting amongst her children. She was silent as she opened to the book at the very beginning, revealing an old faded photo of sorts. A picture of her husband and herself side by side in the most impersonal manner was on the page. No touching, no hand holding, just very businesslike smiles on their faces.

"Woah…Dad looks so…boring."

"He looks uncomfortable, that's what!" One of the younger sons chirped up from his place on the floor in front of her.

"That's because in this picture, your father and I weren't in love, and we barely even knew each other. In fact, your father and I had a business relationship before we had a romantic one." She said, grinning a bit as she turned the book to look over it herself. "However, even before that business relationship, we were just strangers whose meeting was by chance. Neither of us could have possibly known what would have come of it at the time…"

"Come on Mom…Stop stalling!" The eldest complained, pulling a full laugh from his mother before she patted his back.

"Alright…This is the story…of how I met your father."

Back way before I met your father, I was a monk. I had it all, the traditional robes, the shaved head… _everything_. Specifically, I was a Zen monk. You see, Zen Buddhism is a meditative practice, unlike other practices that focused on scrolls and chants. In the beginning I thrived on it, but over time I found meditation in the designated temple was…dull. I was young and had never really seen the world; at most I had just helped locals use natural medicines to cure small ailments. I didn't want to spend my whole life in one spot, regretting that I never took a chance, so one day I packed up everything I had at the temple and left, seeking myself and the world beyond my door.

I traveled all over; I went from small little hot spring towns to massive capitals! It was thrilling to see the difference between the urban cities and quite country. At the time, the world was still recovering from the last ninja war, even after a few years the scars of it remained. The damage that it caused was massive, and it left its imprint on the world, and on its people. I spoke with many in my travels and more than once gave rights to the dead. It made me realize that there was so much happening in the world and I had spent most of it tucked away in the dark. However, the first true spark I had while on my travels happened in a small little village, just along the border between Fire country and Wind Country.

I had arrived seeking to restock my supplies and rest before I took a plunge into the desert. First though, I needed to meditate. Traveling had taken much of my meditation time away and I knew I had been putting it off longer than I should have. A kind person had given me instructions on how to get to a small secluded cliff, a place that would be perfect for some quiet meditation. I knew that I would need to clear my mind before the trial of the desert, and honestly I had just wanted a moment. However, instead of solitude…I found company.

I remember it well, because I hadn't actually been one on one with a person in a very long time. In fact, I had spent much of my travels either alone, or in quick exchanges of words around massive amounts of people. The fact that I found just one person standing on the same cliff I intended to meditate at was rather intimidating…It didn't help that he was handsome as well. He stood tall, even though he was actually shorter than me by a few inches while I stood in my geta. His hair was more wild back then too, spiky and untamed, just brushed enough to keep him looking neat. His outfit was plane, nothing stood out about it, dark pant and a long tunic of sorts. I couldn't see his face at the time, but if anyone had to guess, he would probably have been brooding.

At first I had thought to turn back and go find somewhere else to meditate, I didn't want to interrupt a stranger after all. However, something about your father sparked a curiosity in me at the time. I don't know if it was a gut feeling, or maybe all that meditation had just made it so I could see beyond body language, but something told me that he needed company. Whether he wanted it or not was a whole other story. I knew standing quietly wasn't going to do me any good, so I took the last steps onto the cliff and cleared my throat. He didn't turn at first and I almost spoke up instead, but he glanced over his shoulder at me and I froze. His eyes were piercing; however the look wasn't anger, but sadness almost. Before I could read into the look, the emotion left and all that remained was a blank but polite stare.

I was frozen for a moment, as your father's gaze had that sort of effect on the ill prepared. I eventually composed myself though and spoke up…

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I hope I did not interrupt you. I merely came to look for a place to meditate and was told that this cliff would do."

"It's fine…" He said simply, as if that would remove the awkward air at the time. He looked me up and down for a moment, not hiding it at all as he seemed to be taking in my appearance. It was understandable, as I was quickly finding out on my trip that it wasn't common for women to pursue Buddhism as a monk, let alone go around bald. I suppose that must have been one of the reasons why your father questioned me. "Are you…a monk?"

"Ah, yes, I am! May I be of service?" I had offered robotically, the habit of helping people seeking my knowledge or skills hard to fight.

"No…" He said firmly at first before looking at the ground and softening his voice. "I did not know there was a temple here."

"There isn't." I spoke as I approached slowly, moving to set down my bag as I settled on a spot to set up my meditation cushion. "I'm a traveling monk, so I don't align myself with a temple at the moment. It's one of many reasons I have come to this cliff. I must meditate on my experiences so far and also mentally prepare for more of my travels."

He just grunted. I suppose my answer had been too long for his liking, and honestly that had been the shortened version of it. However, that didn't stop me from going about my business setting up my meditation cushion. I had tried to find the most level spot in the area, which was actually closer to him than I had intended to get. I was a few feet away, nowhere in his personal space but probably closer than I should have gotten. A silence had taken over so I had assumed he had no more interest in talking to me anymore. Which was fine, at the time I had other things on my mind and talking to a stranger wasn't a top priority. However, after I had settled down and taken off my geta to meditate, he spoke up again suddenly.

"Monks aren't common…" It was a statement, and at first I didn't respond until I noticed he was glancing at me.

"No, we aren't…" I coolly replied in return. "But we aren't a dead breed either. There are still lots of us in the smaller villages and country side."

There wasn't a grunt this time, or even a sound of acknowledgement at all. Instead more silence followed and the awkward air only got thicker. I couldn't just let the atmosphere fall apart, as I felt that there was more he was trying to say than he was letting on. I still don't know if that was ever the case, but it seemed that my odd gut feeling had been right because what happened next surprised both us I think.

"Would you….like to meditate with me?" I asked slowly, testing the waters a bit. The offer seemed to rightly take him off guard, as his expression shifted the most it had since I first saw him. He seemed almost confused by the offer, as if it had secondary meaning to it. I simply just smiled up at him and motioned to a spot beside myself. "You are here to clear your head right? No one just goes and stares into the distance on a cliff without reason."

Looking away from me, he looked out at the scenic view he had been staring at before. I small part of me wondered if I embarrassed him by calling him out like that, but he took it surprisingly well, more so than I would expect of anyone really. He seemed to be thinking on what I said, and I had assumed the silence was to be taken as a decline of the invite. Without another word, I simply went about my business. With my legs in the full lotus position, I began to prepare to meditate. I went through the motions, first finding my balance and adjusting as needed before putting my hands together in a sort of prayer hold, showing my respect to Buddha. I then rested my hands in Hokkaijoin and began to stare before myself as always. I was slipping into my meditation slowly until a noise caught my attention. Glancing to my side, your father had taken a seat beside me. Granted, he was out of reach by a good amount, but the fact he had sat down and seemed to observe my posture was a nice gesture.

I could tell he was trying to figure out the legs, mostly because he had simply crossed his own but kept looking to my legs as if trying to understand how I had bent myself that way. I couldn't stop my smile and turned to him, stopping my meditating. "The full lotus isn't for everyone; I've been doing this for years so I'm flexible enough. Kneeling is alright, but if you'd like to be as close as you can to correct, a half lotus will do." After that I changed my footing, showing him the position.

He looked me over for a moment, having watched the shift and then proceeded to attempt himself. He did it well for a first timer, but I could tell that he wasn't going to be getting out of it as easily as he had gotten into it. Once he had settled himself and turned to look at me again, I continued on. "The rest is simple. You place your left hand into your right, palms up. Bend your thumbs so that the tips are touching, making an oval. Rest your wrists onto your thighs, but have your hands gently lain against your stomach. Shoulders relaxed, but not slouched; keep you back straight and your head slightly down, as if your spine is to be pointing towards the sky. Don't close your eyes but stare about a meter before yourself. Don't think about what you see or hear, don't think about the world around you. Just breathe…"

"What?"

I looked to him out of the corner of my eye, seeing the slight concern on his face at the thought of shutting out the world. I knew it wasn't an easy concept, as there was always something constantly happening around oneself. Distractions were common and many. That's what made meditation hard. Not the sitting, or the breathing…but the letting go of what was around yourself. Smiling again, I just nodded my head before looking forward.

"Meditation isn't about how you sit or breathe. It's about letting go of your emotions and thoughts. You are seeking shelter in yourself from your minds trials, such as strong anger and stress or painful emotions and memories that might guide you to follow the wrong path. You must not let your mind wander and bring these things forth, yet you should not suppress them either. Let them flow, let them be but don't let them control you. Part of doing that though, you must not let the world around you pull your focus from your breathing or meditation. It will only encourage the mind to work more, when you want it to rest and find peace. It's one of the reasons that usually, you face a wall or…anything that won't change suddenly." I explained in heavy detail, or as heavy as I felt was needed.

"That's easier said than done." He commented.

"True, but one doesn't become enlightened in a day." I retorted.

There was silence again, and for a moment I wondered if I should return to meditating on my own. Your father spoke up before I could though, and once more brought my gaze back onto him.

"How do you breathe?"

"Slowly, taking in air as you would naturally through your nose, but focus on the exhale, controlling it almost. Don't close your eyes thought. It might cause you to become drowsy, which in turn affects both breathing and posture. Instead, stare before you; look at something without looking at it. Don't take in the details, just stare. In time, your eyes will become lax, but not tired…and your mind will begin to rest. It takes practice to let go of your surroundings so don't worry if you don't experience it right away."

There was silence, and I looked at your father out of the corner of my eye for a minute. He positioned himself as best he could, looking before himself as he let his hands rest in proper position. I smiled and went back to my own meditation. I honestly lost track of time after that, I really couldn't tell you when the meditation started. We probably sat together for hours, neither moving nor doing anything other than the breathing. We were in sync even, each taking in a breath at the same time, and exhaling at the same rate. It wasn't long until the sun began to set, and the change of light slowly pulled me from my mediation. I looked out over the setting sun in silence for the longest time, not saying anything before I finally glanced over at my company.

It was obvious your father was also finished meditating, though probably for longer than myself. He turned to me after a moment, his expression plane as I smiled at him kindly. I couldn't tell if the meditation had helped him or if it had just confused him. His expression was hard to read at the time. However, that didn't stop him from sharing it opinion on it.

"I…don't think I understood it." He stated simply.

"Meditation isn't to be understood. It's to be experienced." I explained. He just gave me a look before turning to the sunset.

"Does meditation usually take this long?"

"It depends on the person. I can meditate for hours…some only minutes. There is no end goal though. However long it takes, you meditate for the sake of meditating. Though, I suppose that is more directed to the fact that it's almost evening, am I right?"

He nodded his head, slowly moving to stand up. Like I had thought, it was a struggle to get out of the half lotus for him, but he managed enough. I did the same, packing up my cushion and preparing my other things to head back to the village and hopefully find a place to stay for the night. While I put away my things, your father did something rather unexpected of any stranger I would have run into.

"Thank you…"

"Hmm?" I said at first, not really catching what he said.

"Thank you for letting me meditate with you. It helped…I think."

I blinked at him for a long time before smiling wide and laughing a bit. "That's a normal feeling. Meditate a bit more and you'll eventually notice the changes. Until then though, you'll feel like that a lot." I stood up then, putting my things on my shoulder and preparing to leave.

"Well, it has been a pleasure to have your company. However, I have to go find a place to stay the night now and it's terribly late. It was nice sitting with you…Ah, I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's no problem, I never got yours either…" He said back simply. I chuckled a bit, a little embarrassed at myself for not haven't caught it sooner.

"I'm Saguaro, it was a pleasure sharing meditation with you-"

"Gaara…"

"Hmm?"

"My name is Gaara."

He said it firmly, so at first I didn't really know if I should take it as it was. Still, it flattered me a bit that this odd stranger felt compelled enough to share his name. I had been around so many others who never did, or who had but had only been around a short moment of time. It made the moment more personal and friendly, which was difficult considering you father didn't give off much of a friendly air back then. I nodded at him, simply smiling politely as I had been the whole time and giving a bit of a bow.

"It's been a pleasure, Gaara-san. I hope meditation helped you with whatever it was you needed help with. Now if you excuse me, I won't keep you anymore."

I left, simple as that. There was nothing keeping me there and he made no move or sound to continue speaking with me. He just turned back to the cliff once more and stared out at the setting sun. I did look back once, but he was gone. Not even a sound besides the wind rustling the trees around. Though it was a small meeting, and had very little to it, it was without a doubt the beginning of our very…interesting relationship.

Authors Note: I decided to write this on a whim, playing around with the idea of Gaara having a wife and family. I have this feeling that Gaara, as strange and different as his own childhood was, would want to have a family and give them all he never had. I wrote it as told by the wife, who I made a bit different as well~ I just have this picture in my mind that Gaara doesn't do anything by the book. His view point is different that most people, as is what he might find attractive or interesting. In other words, he's just being Gaara. I'd love to hear any ideas or thoughts you might have on it, as I'm not sure if I should add more, or leave as a strange little piece. For now, it will stay in-progress. This is also posted on my Tumblr under the same title! Leave a comment or constructive criticism where ever is easiest for you.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it?" Came the rather disappointed voice of Saguaro's eldest, the son looking as if he had expected something more. His mother just chuckled and gently patted his shoulder.

"Oh far from it, I'm afraid." She said as she motioned back to this picture. "You see, this picture, was taken after my second run in with your father…and the true beginning of our story."

"Then why did you tell us the first one, Okaasan?" One of the twin girls asked slowly.

"Well, you wanted to know how we met."

The children all groaned, having been caught up in their own wording as their mother simply laughed at their displeasure. Waving them off, she closed the photo album for a moment before setting it down onto the coffee table. Reaching for the tea, she took a small sip before sitting back on the couch and grinning to herself.

"Oh hush, I was just having some fun. But it is an important story. If I had never bumped into your father that day, I don't think our next meeting would have gone the way it had."

"Oh! What happened?" Asked the other twin eagerly, bouncing a bit in her spot.

"Well you see, it wasn't too long after our first meeting that our second occurred…"

I had parted ways with your father and went about my travels as I had planned. I had not seen him after that, assuming that he had his own life to live. A small part of me wondered if he was a local, but I had scratched out the idea when I remembered he had seemed to act as if he wasn't familiar with the area completely. From what I had gathered from talking to a local inn keep, your father had been passing through on his own travels. However, they knew very little and could only say that he had arrived in town the day before, and left before the sun had even come up. I brushed it off after that, going about my business and heading into the dessert. My goal was to reach Sunagakure, both for its different and exotic flora and for the experience of surviving the dessert. I had chosen to take this on as a trial, to test myself a bit if you will.

I bought a straw hat and large amounts of supplies, more than one person should have carried. However, the risk of starving or becoming dehydrated was just too large in the desert, and it was not something I wished to experience. It took me about a week on foot, having slept out in the open and dealt with the hot sun. I met a few on my travels, some rushing by without a word, and others lingering to check on me kindly, as they went on their way selling their goods or traveling for their own reasons. When I finally arrived in Suna, and probably worse for wear, it was mid day and burning hot. Though the hat kept my skin safe, the heavy monk robes gave no relief to the heat. However, I was rather grateful not to be sun burnt instead.

My intent was to find the nearest bathhouse, clean up myself and change into a pair of fresh robes before finding a place to wash my dirty ones. I only carried so much clothing with me at the time, as a wandering life style did not allow for an extensive wardrobe. I had gotten through the check in with great ease, as it was both a slow time of day for arrivals and because I had very little to be examined anyway. Upon entering the village for the first time, I felt overwhelmed. I had been in many large cities, and plenty of small villages, but this was the first time I had ever stepped foot into a ninja village. I had grown up in a very secluded village near the temple I was raised in, the same temple I was a monk at. Ninja were more of a legend there, something one only saw on the rarest of occasions and for the most serious of reasons. So the idea of being surrounded by hundreds and hundreds was a lot to take in. Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as intimidating as I had expected it to be. Suna was just like any other village, just the occasional person shooting through the air or hopping around the rooftops.

I had wandered around in a daze for a good while, mostly because there was so much going on. The village just bustled with life and energy that you couldn't find in any other village, or so I felt. Eventually, after finally having the guts to ask for directions, I found a bathhouse that was attached to an inn. I only had so much money, as I had been making funds by selling herbal medicine, only taking enough money to keep myself in good health. I had enough to stay for a week and be comfortable, after that I'd have to use the rest of my money to restock supplies. I also had to make sure to use some of my funds to make more remedies to sell. I had a feeling that there wouldn't be much benefit offering natural cures in a ninja village, and had opted to use my stay as time to prep more, as well as explore and observe the oasis of the desert.

It took a bit to settle in, getting a room and cleaning up being rather long tasks after having spent a week in the open desert. By the time I was cleaned and changed, it was rather late and I doubted that any place that would allow me to wash my clothing would still be open. So, I decided that going for an evening stroll would be better. I wandered about, looking around for a place to eat but also just taking in the night life of Suna. It was just as busy as the day, though in different places. Tea shops and bars were full of life, instead of the stores or streets. Restaurants had laughter fluttering form the doors, coming out into the night and filling the air. Though I had wanted to go in, I had a feeling that the wait would just be too long at this time. I'd have to wait for the evening rush to pass before I could even think to find a table for just one person.

So, I turned and headed along my way, taking a quieter road into what I assume was residential living. I even found a small park and decided that taking a seat would not be a bad idea. I even contemplated meditating on the ground, but before I could think on it more I was surprised by quite a sight. Tucked under a tree, right on a small patch of grass was your father. He was meditating, or attempting. His posture was starting to slip from where I was standing, and I could tell that sitting on the hard ground had not probably been what he had wanted. Blinking, I couldn't believe it, running into the same stranger twice in two completely different villages. A small part of me was flattered to see that my invitation had had a lasting effect, but it also made me wonder what it was that was pushing him to meditate on his own…and on the cold ground at that. Eventually your father noticed me, or he probably had long ago, but had made no move to stop what he was doing. When he did glance at me though, it seemed that the shock of meeting again was not just my own.

"You…" He started off, pausing a moment before letting his body go lax a bit and his hands slip onto his knees. I blushed, mostly because I felt as if I had interrupted him with my stares, bowing quickly in apology.

"Pardon, it seems I have interrupted you again." I tried to joke to lighten the mood. "I was just a bit surprised, to think I would bump into the same person in a completely different place. It seems my own awe has bothered your though, I do apologize."

"It's alright, I was just finishing." He retorted simply, moving to stand up on his patch of grass. He was wearing something different now, a simple long sleeved shirt that buttoned up, and pants of the same color. However, the gourd that I had seen before was not on his back, but instead a smaller version of it sat on his hip with the help of some belts. He seemed very causal but at the same time serious, more than likely from the way your father held himself. Even back then, your father always could command respect just from the way he stood.

"What brings you here? I know for certain monks do not come to places like this." He said; his tone odd for a moment, but quickly shifting to plain once again. It was almost as if he was interrogating me, but I brushed off the thought and answered him.

"Many reasons. Mostly to rest after my travels in the desert and to work on making some herbal remedies with the local flora. It's not every day one has access to the plants of this place, and sold versions where I come from are horribly expensive. Besides that, doing what monks always do, meditating. Seems you've picked it up for yourself, has it been of help?" I questioned him in return, thinking it only fair.

"Yes…and no." He said slowly at first. "I've had difficulty finding the time and…privacy."

"I apologize again, seems I'm not the only interruption though. But that is one of the many challenges of meditation. Finding the time and place that works for you to fully benefit. Also, getting other's to understand that it is something you must do for your own balance."

"Easier said than done." He commented, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a more relaxed stance. I did the same, though I kept my hands folded before myself as I gave a smile.

"True, not everyone has the luxury to dedicate most of their life to it. But when you can, meditating really does have many benefits. Try not to focus on doing it regularly but instead doing it when possible. It might make the experience more beneficial for you if you have a busy schedule." I offered, starting to realize that I was lingering and blushing again as I spoke. "Oh, I suppose I should be going now. You may have finished meditating, but that doesn't mean you aren't busy. Sorry to keep you, I just can't help it when I see people trying to meditate. Just want to keep helping."

I nervously chuckled, shaking my head a bit at myself if only because it seemed that no matter how far from the temple I got, I was always going to be instinctively trying to teach someone about it. Your father, who admittedly probably did have work to do, instead shook his head and gave a very thin and polite smile. The first one I had ever seen! He kept a very stoic face back then, so smiling was both rare and interesting with him. The fact I got to see one so early on was a miracle! You all need to keep in mind that your father wasn't the social man he is today. Anyway, he spoke up with a more clam and even quieter tone as he elaborated.

"No, not tonight. I have been…removed on the bases that I have been over working, according to some anyway. Came here to meditate since work wasn't an option and I finally had time for it. Still not sure if it's working though, being interrupted by over concerned individuals has not given me a chance to look into it thoroughly."

"Hmm…Well then, I suppose this over concerned monk will leave you be. Besides, I should be going. It's already very late and I have yet-"

It was then that my stomach growled loudly, more so than I thought was possible. I felt my face heat up, this time from embarrassment of the noise before I chuckled weakly. I had gotten so caught up in my little conversation with him that I had forgotten my intention for the evening was to have gotten dinner. I didn't have a clock then either, so there was no telling what time it had gotten to and it had already been very late when I had started my stroll. It seemed that I didn't even need to finish my sentence for your father seemed to grasp what I was about to say. Instead he just gave that plain smile and nodded a bit, as if he knew exactly what needed to be done.

"It's not too late for you to go grab something to eat. Though most restaurants are more than likely only doing bar service, if they are still open." He said, taking a step closer towards me as he motioned with his hand in the direction I had come from. "However, there is a small dumpling shop that stays open very late if you are still looking for a full meal at this hour. I was planning to go there myself, you are welcome to follow me if you'd like."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you any further, I've already interrupted your meditation." I said, flattered at his kindness to show me the way there.

"It's no trouble…" Was his plain response.

I was silent for a moment, looking over the stoic man that was your father. He stared right back without hesitation, his hands having slipped behind his back as he waited for my reply. It was almost as if he was tense in anticipation over it, as he seemed to go as still as a statue. Deciding that wandering blindly in the middle of the night in hopes of finding food was not a good idea; I nodded my head at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you, I do appreciate this."

Gaara just gave a slow nod in my direction, a silent acknowledgement of my words before he started to walk on past me. I followed after him, hands before me as we returned back into the busier business streets of the village. The laughter and music of the bars and restaurants returned to my ears, the two of us slipping along unnoticed by the drunken crowds. However, we did wander past a few people and the expressions of their faces bothered me. They stared blankly, almost shocked as the red haired man walked by in silence while I followed close behind, almost right beside him even. I only did so as to not get lost. The moment that we were past them though I could hear curious whispers behind us, people instantly chatting up a storm with one another. However, in order to keep up with my guides pace I was not given the opportunity to listen in on what they were saying.

I wondered what that had been all about for a small moment, but the thought was quickly lost as we arrived at the dumpling stand. It was small, and only had a few stools in front of the counter. Obviously its customer base was more on the go than willing to linger around while they ate. Your father politely held up the shop curtain for me, allowing me to step inside and take a seat on one of the stools. He did the same right beside me, still wordless in his actions. The chef greeted us lightly; unfazed by the two of us together, unlike the other folk we had gone past. Handing each of us a menu, he went about his work once more as I looked over what was available. It didn't take long for me to pick what I wanted, as I was far too hungry to be worried over what I got. It seemed your father was the same, for he set down his menu almost as quickly as I did.

Food and drinks were ordered and soon we were left in silence. Though he had been kind enough to show me the way, I did not know if we were eating together. Granted, we were sitting side by side, but in such a small stand, that really couldn't be helped. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and noticed he had rested his elbows on the counter while he waited, his chin resting lightly on his knit together fingers. I decided to speak up, wanting to more fully thank him for the gesture.

"I know I said this before, but thank you for showing me the way here." I started up, his attention falling on me as he glanced my way. "I just arrived today so I haven't had much of a chance to get a feel for what was available. Might have missed a meal if I hadn't run into you."

"As I said before, it is no trouble."

"Even so, it's not every day you meet someone willing to go that far for a stranger. I suppose I'm just used to the other way since I've started traveling. Hard to expect much else from people these days, such a shame."

"…Sounds like you've been traveling for a long time." He commented, looking away again and back into the kitchen lazily.

"About a year."

Those words seemed to truly grab your father's attention then, his head turning completely to face me as he blinked a bit. His face was still very relaxed, but there was a small gleam of curiosity in his eyes now. Of course, I wasn't all that surprised by his reaction, most people found it hard to believe that I had been traveling for that long. I just smiled politely at him, unable to say anything else as our orders were placed within our reach. I thanked the cook, grinning eagerly at him as I took the few plates I had gotten and pulled them closer to myself. Gaara was a bit more refined, taking his food gently and slowly, still looking at me as if expecting an answer.

"Why for so long?" He spoke up finally.

I had been so focused on eating that I nearly missed it, but thankfully he had said something just before I could shove more food into my mouth. I probably looked like quite the site back then, but you'd be hungry too after having lived on dried goods the whole way through a desert. Pulling back from the dumpling I had been about to devour, I turned to him fully.

"I haven't found my place yet."

"Place?"

"I began traveling because I had spent my whole life at the temple, ever since I was a baby. All I had ever known was training and practice to be a monk. It was my whole world for a very long time, but as I got older I started to wonder about the world outside the temple. I never saw much of it, save for rumors or stories from civilians in the local town. It got to the point where not even meditation helped me, and that says a lot. So, I decided I'd travel. I'd see the world just as Buddha before me, seeking enlightenment and helping those that I can. This trip began more as a way to see the world before returning to the temple, but as time passed I realized that maybe I was not meant to stay in the temple. Maybe I was meant to share my knowledge with other people, to help them and seek enlightenment elsewhere. So, I'm looking for that place, if that place exists." I finished slowly, turning to look down at my food silently for a moment as I contemplated what I had just said.

"And if it doesn't?" He asked, a little more quietly.

"Well, I suppose I'll just bump into you again on my travels." I joked, trying to lighten the mood that my reply seemed to sober.

A small chuckle left your father then, catching my attention as I turned to look at him. He was smiling a little more fully, his hand still holding his chop sticks as he looked over his plates. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at me, it seemed he caught me staring and quickly made himself stoic again. "Thank you for answering the questions…I know I'm probably interrupting your meal by asking so many."

"I'm a monk, if I don't try and help people seek the answers they desire, and then I'm not a very good one." I joked, laughing a bit at myself now before going back to my food. I took a few bites and a small silence returned around us, though not nearly as strange as it had been before. More was ordered and money was paid and by the time we both finished it was even later than before. Everything around us was closed down, save for the dumpling shop and we had stayed until the chef needed to close up. Though we hadn't said much during that time, the company had been nice. Much less lonely compared to eating alone at the inn. As we stood in the dark streets, the moon being the only light, I bowed to your father with great gratitude.

"Thank you once again, for all your kindness. Though I am a stranger you have really treated me as a friend."

"It is alright…thank you for answering my questions, as invasive as they might have been." He commented, almost as if he had been worried about his questioning of me.

"It was no trouble; I love to help people understand both myself and them. If you ever need any help with your meditation, or seek someone to speak with I will gladly assist you. I'll be in the village for a week resting and preparing for my travels once more. Though it isn't much time, feel free to come ask me anything if you think I am able to help you. I'm at a small inn; the name leaves me but…" I tried to tell him where I was staying, so he could find me, but he waved it off.

"Don't worry, if I need you, I will find you." He retorted coolly, I merely brushed it off as me being easy to spot as the lone monk in the village.

"Well then, thank you once again…Your name is Gaara, correct? I do hope I remember it correctly."

"Yes, and you are Saguaro."

"Well then, Good night Gaara-san. It is terribly late and I must get to sleep. I hope the next time I see you, I am not interrupting you." I joked a bit at the end.

Your father gave that polite smile. "Good night Saguaro-san."

The clock on the wall chimed, signaling it to be already 6 o'clock. Saguaro made a noise of concern at the time. After all it was getting late and dinner had yet to be ordered. Moving to stand, she returned her tea to the table and stepped between her children that have started to spread out across the floor. "I'll pause there to order dinner."

"No, Okaasan keep going!" One of the younger sons begged as he kicked his feet in the air.

"We have to eat, the end." She replied, wandering into the kitchen to shuffle through the take out menus and grab a pen to jot down the evenings order. "I'll tell you the rest of the second meeting while we wait. Now, what do you all want?"

With those words said a wave of demands quickly filled the air as all of her children seemed to want a different thing that night. A sigh left her before she chuckled, wandering back over to her children and quickly gathering them up to decide on dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The food had been ordered and the family had shifted from the living room to the kitchen to prep for their meal. Dishes were pulled out and the table was set while their snacks and tea were put away. Saguaro had gone about getting chop sticks and other utensils on the table for them to be able to share the food, as they always did when they ordered out. However, that small moment of peace was short lived as the children quickly reminded her of her promise.

"Come on Okaasan! Keep on telling the story!" The youngest son said, kicking his legs back and forth as they dangled from the kitchen chair.

Saguaro merely smiled, going about her business as she looked over her impatient children, all seemingly bouncing in their seats now as they looked up at her. "Of course, now where did I leave off?"

"You and Otoosan were just saying good bye after eating!" One of the twins

"Oh right…"

Well, even though your father and I had parted for the night that was hardly the last that we would be seeing each other. In fact, it was the very next day that things really started to progress. I awoke the next morning with two tasks in mind, to wash my clothing and to work on my remedies. After all, I had to make sure I was prepared to head out on my own once the week was up. Using my travel bag to carry all my dirty clothing, I headed out of the inn leaving what little else I had left behind. I felt that I stood out more than I had the night before, as it seemed every person I passed by would watch and follow me along. However, with the heat of the desert, I had learned the hard way that my proper monk robes were just too heavy and hot to wear long term during the day. So instead, I had put on a matching tunic and pants set, something a monk would wear when they were doing more difficult labor that might damage their formal robes.

I had thought I would blend in more in that manner, but I was terribly wrong.

Thankfully, no one seemed interested in actually stopping me, so I was able to quickly find a laundromat to take care of my first chore of the day. It was a rather nice one two, designed for washing both civilian clothing and formal clothing, as there was a place to hang dry kimonos and such. I got right to work, buying just enough soap to get my clothing clean before starting. Putting what I could into a machine to wash, I went over to a hand washing sink to deal with the more sensitive cloth pieces of my robes. After all, if they shrank I doubted I would be able to find a replacement this far away from the temple, and in a ninja village at that. I think I spent a good part of the morning there, working on all my clothing and making sure all of them were in as good condition as they had been before I wore them.

It was probably around lunch time when I had finally finished with my clothing, it all clean and dry. I tucked it back into my bag and paid for all I had used before leaving. However, on the way back there was a bit of commotion happening. It wasn't a fight though, as I am certain that such a thing would be so much larger in a ninja village. No, it seemed that someone important was making their way through the streets, as I could hear many people calling out to them.

"Good, Morning Kazekage-sama!"

"Ohaiyo, Kazekage-sama!"

I wasn't familiar with the term, as I truly knew nothing about ninja culture compared to my own. In fact, if I had to be brutally honest, I only knew what I had seen in stories or movies, which was nothing like the truth. Deciding to catch someone who had just gotten past the commotion ahead of me, I stopped a young woman.

"Excuse me miss, I can't help but notice there seems to be something happening down the street." I started out. She just smiled kindly.

"Oh, it's the Kazekage! It seems he's going around town today. He does it from time to time but it's rare when he does it in the middle of the day. He's always so busy."

"What is the Kazekage?" I asked bluntly, the question shocking her almost before she looked me over.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" I only shook my head, that being enough for her to continue on. "The Kazekage, like any kage, is the strongest ninja in the whole village. He runs everything here! Our current Kazekage is definitely very popular though, he's done so much to keep us safe! From what I've heard, he never rests just to insure that the village is always in top order. Such an amazing man!"

"Ah…I see." I said slowly at first, understanding it rather well, though I had a feeling that was a very simplified version of the truth. "I'm rather curious now; maybe I shall go take a peak."

"Oh, I would recommend it! It is not every day that our Kazekage steps out for a stroll." She said, hurrying on her way to wherever she had been going before I had caught her.

Considering how it seemed that even the locals found it rare to see the man out in the middle of the day, I had decided to go and investigate for myself. Of course, I had no intention of approaching the man. If he was so busy that going around the village was considered a rare thing, then I did not wish to interrupt the man if he had the time to relax. Wandering closer to the commotion, I decided to keep back a bit behind the lingering groups of people who were hoping to greet him. I stood on the tips of my toes to see over them, mostly because I was wearing simple flat slippers instead of my geta. However, I had seen nothing out of ordinary, just a man in formal robes; sadly from the angle I was looking I couldn't see his face at all. I didn't plan to stay long to look, so I turned away once I got my peek…

However, the fates seemed to have something else in mind. As I was slipping out from my place behind the growing crowds, I hadn't gotten too far from where I had been before someone had called out for my attention.

"Saguaro-san…" Came that calm and familiar voice. I smiled to myself, expecting to turn and see your simply dressed father, instead only to see him standing there in those terribly formal robes instead.

I was speechless, struck silent in surprise as I looked over the very well dressed red head before me. It didn't take me too long as the pieces started to fall into place in my mind. It made sense with the way he spoke about his lack of free time, or constantly being interrupted. He couldn't go walking down the street without someone greeting him or addressing him in some manner. Looking him up and down for quite a bit, I finally found the ability to speak once again.

"Well…this is surprising…" Probably not the smartest choice of words but your father took them

well.

"I was looking to speak with you again about that offer you made last night. However, I only just got out of a meeting and did not have time to be…inconspicuous." He admitted lightly, motioning in the direction I had been heading. "If you are busy we can walk and talk…"

"I…think that best, actually." I say slowly as I glance around, noticing that people were talking to each other under their breath. I had a gut feeling that your father didn't often address anyone by first name, at least not back then. "I am on the way to drop off my clothing at the inn I am staying at."

"Then continue on, I will follow." He said shortly, adjusting the hat on his head.

I turned, fixing my own hat as we walked side by side through the streets. I had thought I was attracting attention before, but it was nothing compared to the looks I was getting while walking beside your father. It seemed that every street we turned on came to a standstill, everyone trying to listen in on our conversation, or so it felt anyway. Your father on the other hand was completely unfazed by it and went about speaking.

"I was wondering if I could ask you to teach me about meditation, more seriously of course then compared to what you showed me the first time."

The words pulled me out of my self-conscious thoughts and brought me back to the conversation at hand. A smile slipped on my face, maybe a bit too wide as I found it difficult to hide my excitement of teaching him properly. "Of course, I would be honored to teach you whatever I can to help you. Though, I suppose we'll need to arrange time for it considering your…job." I said slowly at the end, not entirely sure what it was that he did. The explanation of who he was lacked a lot of detail.

"Yes, I do not have the luxury of most to just move things around. Evenings would be best for me, if that is not inconvenient for you."

"Not at all, just let me know when and where. I'll be there as fast as I can." I said happily. "Though, I must ask, what has you so interested in meditation? I've spent my whole life doing it, ever since I was a little girl. There is nothing wrong with starting late but…well I suppose I never imagined a ninja would ever find use for it."

A very hallow laugh left your father, a polite smile on his face as he glanced to me and then around himself. It seemed that he might have been in thought over it but he soon answered me. "I suppose…It is a request I am fulfilling."

"A request?"

"My family and friends…are worried I am over working myself. They have asked I take steps to not over do it but it is not as easy for someone in my position. However, I noticed that after I had meditated for the first time I had a feeling of calm in a way…I am uncertain of how else to explain it but it wasn't an ill feeling."

"Oh, I see…" I started out, grinning a little. "You are hoping to find that feeling and balance in your chaotic life with meditation. To help even out the burdens you face as someone of your rank and position, yes?" Your father was silent for a bit, before nodding. I suppose my response was a little too poetic in a way so I left it be. "Seeking balance is a wonderful place to start. However, I would like to make it clear that if you are seeing personal profit from meditation then it is not for you. You do not meditate to gain anything, you meditate for the simple sake of meditation…Well, there is much more to it but we can discuss that later, when we are focusing on it."

"Good, unfortunately I will have to leave you; I have been away from my work longer than I really should have." He said, stopping. I turned to look back at him, standing a few feet away. "I shall meet you at that park, the one from the night before. Would 9'oclock be alright?"

"It would be perfectly fine…Oh, before you go." I said, catching myself before I could just turn away. "I've noticed that many refer to you by your title. I would not want to offend you but-"

"I gave you my name." He spoke, his tone slightly firm. I merely blinked before chuckling.

"I understand…Gaara-san. I will see you this evening. Oh, and bring a meditation cushion." I added quickly. The man before me just gave a silent nod of his head before turning away from me. In a whirl wind of sand he disappeared, the gust of it having caused me to step back a bit. Looking where he stood, I found myself wondering if having agreed to help him had been smart of me. He was the strongest in his village, he was in charge! Would I be of any help to a man who…well, I had no idea what he did, but it was more than likely face trials that I never had? It was a short lived thought because it wasn't too long before I felt all the strong stares once again and hurried on my way back to the inn.

After that moment, your father and I would meet up every evening. I would do as he asked and educate him on meditation, as well as Zen Buddhism as they correlated very strongly. He was a very dedicated student, always listening and asking many questions. He liked detail, and I was more than happy to share it with him. We worked together every evening during my stay and progressed quite quickly. Meditation benefited your father greatly, more than just personally but also socially.

The sound of the door chime pulled Saguaro from her train of thought, as well as gathered up the children's attention. Standing up she wandered over to the door, pulling some money from her purse to pay for the food. The exchange took a moment, as there was quite a large box being given to her, but in the end she came right back into the kitchen, hands full with the meal for them all.

"Alright, it is time to eat everyone!"

There was a group cheer as the children hopped up, assisting their mother in opening containers and putting serving spoons into them while they were set on the table. One dish was tucked off to the side though, lid left on and untouched. One of the children stared at it quietly.

"I wish dad was home…I'd like to hear his side too…" one of the boys commented, the children hushing a bit as they all agreed on missing their father. "He's been at the summit for so long this time! Longest he's ever been…"

Reaching out gently, Saguaro pet her son's head gently, smiling at him sweetly and with sympathy. She knew that as much as Gaara wanted to always be with them all, his work just would not allow it. And it could not be so easily passed on to someone else. "I know you miss him sweetie, but I also know that he misses you just as much when he's away at the summit. That's why he always offers to have it here when we can, so he doesn't have to keep running around without you all. You are his world!" She explained to them, earning a smile from the boy.

"So what happened next Okaasan?" One of the twins asked, the girl leaning forward a bit and spooning food onto her plate as the other's slowly started to follow suit.

"I trained with your father, that's really it honestly." She said lightly as she looked down at her food and began to eat.

"That can't be it! If all you did was teach Otoosan, then why are you still here?" The youngest son chirped.

"Well, that has to do with your Father's student at the time…"

"He had a student?" The other twin asked slowly, cocking an eye brow.

"Oh yes! She was quite a spirit! In fact…Now that I think about it, she's probably the one that inspired your father's invitation." Saguaro commented.

Looking up from her plate for a moment, she was paused in her eating as her children stared at her starry eyed. It seems she had said too much. Laughing a bit for having caught herself in a corner, she looked around the table. "Alright, I'll tell you…You see, I had planned to go back on my travels once my week was up…"

You father was a quick learner, so I had no worries that my lessons would stick with him once I left. However, as much as your father and I tried not to be a public spectacle that was easier said than done. Where ever I went, whether on my own or with your father, I seemed to bring with me quite a crowd. People were curious as to why the Kazekage would be so personal with an unknown monk. Apparently, your father had a reputation for being a bit aloof and cold to his people. Granted, it wasn't on purpose. He didn't have the social skill set he needed just yet, and a lot of things went over his head when it came to interacting with other people, as much as he did his best to keep up with interests and culture. More often than not, his words came off as distant when he was actually trying to get to know others. He did his best, and his people loved him…but the barrier of his rank and his own lack of social understanding were in the way.

I remember the day well. Thanks to your father, I had been given some personal access to a very well stocked green house. It was his thanks, as he knew from past conversations that I was interested in the local plants in hopes of making helpful remedies to help support my way through my travels. I was working in the green house when it happened, trimming some leaves from a bush that I had the intent of drying out. I was not expected to see your father until evening, but it seemed that the plans of the day had changed…

A small clearing of a throat caught my attention, leaving me to turn and find not only Gaara but a young woman as well. She seemed to be a ninja, as she had the symbolic band that all of them wore…or so your father had kindly explained to me. Blinking a bit, I just politely smiled as this was the first time I had actually met someone else besides your father. I was so busy preparing for my travels again, that I only really had time to just go about my own business before meeting up with him for daily meditation. Still, that didn't stop me from being polite.

"Good day, Gaara-san. Who have you here?" I asked.

"Hello, Saguaro-san. This is Matsuri, a friend and student of mine from time to time." He introduced lightly, the girl giving a small smile and a polite bow.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Saguaro-san." She chirped, standing straight and seeming a bit nervous as she looked between both Gaara and I. I wasn't certain if it was because she was shy or if it was because of what I could only assume to be rumors flying about. There wasn't a moment I didn't see someone mumbling under their breath to another. It was so common that I was actually growing used to it.

"The pleasure is mine, Matsuri-san. Gaara-san hasn't introduced a friend to me before. I'm flattered." I joked a bit; setting down the trimmers I had been using and turning more fully towards the pair. "What can I help you with?"

"It seems that I have finished my work early today, a rare thing but something I am hoping to take advantage of. Matsuri has been requesting some time to train together and it seems that today is one of the few chances I will have time to do so. However, I do have my arrangements with you and I would not want to unintentionally keep you waiting if our training goes on too long. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining us."

"Me? Joining in ninja training?" I asked in return. Obviously your father sensed my hesitation and corrected himself.

"Not for the actual training. Instead of keeping the two things separate, I think combining both training and meditation would be more time efficient for all of us involved. Matsuri would get in her training and I would not keep you waiting for us to finish. That way, we can more quickly get into it."

"Oh! I think that's a lovely idea, Gaara-san." I said, grasping his plan quickly before turning to Matsuri. "Will you also be joining in on meditation then? I am more than happy to take on others as well."

Matsuri seemed a bit caught off guard by the invitation, glancing from me over to Gaara who looked at her plainly. Obviously he either didn't notice the hesitation around her or just was used to it. Either way, he spoke kindly and simple, nodding his head a bit. "I think you'd benefit from it, but it is not required. I have turned to meditation for my own reasons."

"I-I think I will then." She said firmly after that, standing a bit straighter as she gave a small smile.

"Alright, I assume since there will be training, the park is not going to work out for us all." I spoke up, turning back to your father who nodded his head again.

"We will be in a training field this time. I will have directions made for you if you need them. It seems I have caught you at a busy time." He said, glancing past me and at my work on the plants. "You seem to be doing quite a bit."

"Well, remedies take time. I won't be able to make them all since some take many steps, but I will at least have the ingredients I need thanks to your kind donation. Why don't you both go ahead and begin your training, I wouldn't want to hold you up with my work. When I'm done, I'll come to the field. Just have the directions left for me…I should be here for awhile longer." I told him, giving a small nod to them both. "Go on, I may not know much about ninjas but I know that no matter what one is learning, practice is important!"

Your father just smiled, it not as stiff as it usually was. Matsuri smiled as well, politely bowing to me once again as she and Gaara both turned to leave. Simple waves were exchanged before they ran off, leaving me to go about my business. Thankfully, the directions didn't take too long to arrive, for I ended up finishing and cleaning up the green house just as they were delivered. A younger ninja had brought them, looking perplexed almost as he handed me the paper. I suppose I didn't look like I belonged on a training field. I made a small detour to the inn to drop off the collected flora and gather up my meditation cushion. I had not realized that my work had kept me so busy, for it seemed that the sun was rather low in the sky as I began to follow the directions. I didn't worry too much though, as they had said they were training. If anything, I hoped that I gave them plenty of time to work on whatever it was they were doing.

Turning down another road, I noticed that the homes and buildings started to slip away and were taken over by strong and tall rock formations. Sand grew thicker and I felt my feet sinking in almost like it had during my travels. Eventually though, I arrived. It was in that moment that I was glad that I had worn my more casual robes that day, as I came onto a very wild looking terrain. Sand blew by gently in the wind, high standing pillars of stone and rock surrounded the area in varying heights and widths. I had never seen a place like it. In the center though, was a site that was even more stunning. Your father, standing on a pillar of shifting sand, not sinking but instead tall and firm, as if the sand was supporting his weight completely. I could only clutch my pillow to my chest as I watched the sand dart out in powerful whip like tendrils, running right towards the woman I had met before. She was unfazed, whipping about a weapon I had never seen before. It seemed too weak in comparison but she easily deflected the sand whips with it, twirling what seemed to be a wire of sorts about to create a semi-barrier.

It continued on like that, again and again the sand struck and once more she would deflect. Sometimes it would come so quickly she would jump back far, putting more distance between them before continuing on. I really couldn't remember how long I stood there before I was finally noticed. He instantly motioned for the sparring to stop, slowly coming down as the sand began to collapse gently. Matsuri on the other hand seemed surprised at my arrival, but it was a small flash before she evened out again. She looked tired but walked over to me with Gaara all the same. I smiled, politely bowing to them both as they approached.

"I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything important. I just thought I should head over as soon as I was able." I said lightly.

"No, it was simple weapons practice. Matsuri specializes with a jōhyō, and getting proper defensive training is not easy." You father started to explain. Matsuri picked it up after him.

"It's a long distance weapon, meant less for physically causing damage and more for disabling your opponent or pulling them in for a hit. However, it's hard to find someone who can help me practice deflection without accidentally hurting me in the process. Gaara-sensei knows how to keep the attacks random but non-lethal. It keeps me on my toes without risking a puncture wound."

"Fascinating, ninjas just seem to become more and more complex as I stay here. Is sand control another ability ninja can have? I know very little about these things so I never imagined control of that extent would be possible."

Your father tensed suddenly as I brought it up, but he seemed to keep his composure. Matsuri was the one who spoke up though. I didn't know your father personally enough to know that I had brought up a sensitive topic.

"Not exactly, that ability is specifically one that only Gaara-sensei can use. It runs in his family, sort of. I don't suppose you'd understand what a kekkei genkai is?" I simply shook my head, allowing her to continue. "It's a genetic thing, abilities that are only passed on from parent to child, depending on how strong the genes are. There are several kinds out there in the world, Gaara-sensei just happens to have a sand one."

"I see, thank you for telling me. I do hope I've caught you both at a good place to pause and pick up some meditation? At the temple, we practiced martial arts both before and after, to help loosen the body and also reap the benefits of a well rested mind."

"You've studied martial arts?" Your father questioned, slightly surprised sounding but seemingly having collected himself enough to speak again.

"Oh yes, it's a requirement; another part of finding balance inside ourselves. Of course, it's nothing as complex as your own styles. Some of the monks at my temple specialize in weapons, such as sword or staff, but I prefer jujutsu. It's a great way to find physical and mental balance, but also the least harmful form of self defense. I want to protect myself, not hurt anyone." I explained simply. "But enough about me, my story is not nearly as entertaining or interesting as your own, I am sure. Besides, I am here to teach you, remember Gaara-san? Let's focus on that first before I put you to sleep with the details of my daily life as a monk."

There was a small laugh as Gaara shook his head, obviously finding some humor in my words before he motioned for me to take the field. "Of course, Saguaro-san. I'll be holding you to that offer though." It was said in a plain manner, but I assumed he meant it jokingly and I just chuckled. As short of a time as I spent with your father, I figured out his way of speaking rather quickly, it was all about the mood of the moment.

After that, we all headed onto the field. Beginning meditation took a bit longer than usual with the addition of Matsuri, but she was quick to pick up on the concept. I even lent her my pillow, as Gaara had gotten one of his own. Years of being a monk made a cushion more of a formality after awhile. Though it was a simple session, the impact it had was larger than I could have imagined. By the end of it, which turned out be to a good while after the sun went down, it seemed that I had made a vast impression on the woman your father taught. So much so that she bowed to me even more deeply than before, if that was possible.

"Saguaro-san, thank you. I have to say that it was an experience I won't soon forget. I'm starting to understand why Gaara-sensei praises it. I feel a lot more…in tune with myself." She spoke kindly to me as the three of us walked back into the village, the buildings returning.

"I'm glad the experience was positive. Just remember that your path will not be the same as Gaara-san's it is unique to you and you alone."

"Yeah, I have to say I wish I had known about it sooner. I feel like it…well, it would have been a better way to cope with the loss of my parents." She said lightly.

"What do you mean?" Your father spoke up for the first in awhile, having stayed silence since the meditation began.

"Well, I feel at peace sort of…As if I have a clean slate to work with. Not just about current things but about past things as well. Maybe if I had meditated after having lost them…I might not have been so tense about weapons use, or maybe I wouldn't have felt so guilty about it. It's hard to say, this far down the road now but I suppose it's nice to have something to turn to for help. I mean, I can definitely see myself meditating after a difficult mission to clear my head, or maybe even help cope with failures or mistakes. It's a lot healthier of a response than what most of us do…"

"That sounds…unnerving." I spoke up slowly, the group of us having stopped on a corner, a sort of separating point for all of us. "What do you do instead?"

"Those who can, suppress it. They don't talk about what they see on missions or feel about their actions. Some drown it in alcohol or drugs, if they can stomach it and don't let it affect their work. Others just fight it out. They over train or push themselves to the point where they eventually just snap and have to be benched until they are together enough to go back out there. We may not be at war, and there might be peace between the five largest villages, but there are still bad people, and we still have to do a lot of bad things to ensure the safety of our village." Matsuri elaborated. "Most of us can handle the stress of it, either with friends and family, or simply taking a few steps back to relax. Not everyone does though, or wants to. It's…a lot more complicated than I make it sound."

"And…this is allowed?" I asked, turning to your father.

"I may be the Kazekage, but I can't control my people's choices. They do the missions they are assigned and that is really all I can ask of them, that and their loyalty. They are free to do what they will with their lives…However, Matsuri is right. It's not healthy. I have been working to find a possible solution, to give those who serve this village an option besides self deprecation. It's not easy though when you are working with a group of people who take insult when you offer up a councilor or therapy. A stigma exists that if you need those things to cope, you aren't meant to be a ninja." He explained, looking at me more seriously for a moment which caused me to lean back. "But I believe I have an idea…Saguaro-san, are you traveling for any other reason besides just to travel?"

"Me?" I blinked at first. "Ah, well…no I suppose not. I began my travels in searched for my own enlightenment as I wasn't finding it at my temple. Other than that, I have nothing really tying me anywhere for any reasons. I mean, I am still loyal to my home temple, but I have taken my own path and don't bind myself as strongly as I once did."

He gave a simple nod, a hand resting on his chin in thought at he continued to stare at me. Matsuri looked between the two of us for a long while before a gleam of understanding suddenly flashed across her face. She clapped her hands together before pointing at me.

"That's it! That's a great idea! It could totally work, Gaara-sensei!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do! I don't know how the council will feel about it though…I mean, it's a huge jump in the complete opposite direction of any plans you've brought up in the past, and they are sticklers about taking outside help."

"True…but it is worth a try."

I listened to the pair, mostly confused and lost in the quick back and forth responses. I had no idea what they were talking about but I had a feeling that it somehow involved me…I had no idea just how much. Gaara turned to me more fully, his face so serious that I almost felt my heart shoot up into my throat and silence me. Matsuri just stared on with wide and excited eyes.

"Saguaro-san…Would you consider working for the village as a meditation teacher?"

"What?" I replied dumbly, almost unable to believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"Saguaro-san, meditation might be the answer we've been looking for to help those ninja who have trouble facing the aftermath of their work. It's not nearly as invasive or frowned upon by the community as therapy or councilors." Matsuri elaborated on Gaara's behalf.

"However, even though I have been meditating with you, I don't have the time or true knowledge to pass it on to others." Gaara picked up. "Along with that, I doubt I would have the same insightful impact as you do. Of course, I would not expect you to cover your own expenses to live here…We'd arrange a pension system for you, probably paid for living as well as to not compromise your practice."

"I don't…I mean, your offer is kind-" I tried to say something, but I was so tongue tied that your father was able to cut me off.

"No need to answer today. I still have to present the idea to the council and have it passed as well. As much power as I have, decisions that affect the village as a whole have to be brought up to them first…I have work to do…Matsuri." Gaara said firmly, turning to the woman who stood up straight like a tree. "Escort her back to the inn, I've got to return to the office and prepare papers."

It was almost as if I wasn't there as he walked off a bit, pausing a moment to turn back to us both and bow rather deeply.

"Thank you once again, Saguaro-san. I will speak with you soon." And with those words your father was gone in another whirl of sand and I was left standing on a street corner in a daze.

After that, all I could do was allow Matsuri to escort me back to my inn. She did her best to try and relax me, ensuring that Gaara wouldn't do anything drastic or force me to go with the plan. In the end it was my choice to accept the offer or decline it. I had plenty of time to think on it as well, as the documentation took a bit…

"Did you take it?" The eldest asked softly, the children all having hovered over their food as they listened, some with full mouths and others just about to take a bite.

"What do you think?" Saguaro said back to him as she looked back down at her food. "Alright, enough stories! I'd like to eat my dinner too."

The groans of protest were loud, but quickly silenced with a firm motion to stop. She smiled still at all her children, as gentle as ever as she sat back. "After dinner you can all have one more story, and then it is bed time!"

With that, the children began to shovel food into their faces.


End file.
